Happy Birthday Baby
by TeamEdwardAnthony1901
Summary: Bella finally turned 18 years old, and has no birthday plans.. Or so she thinks, what will her beloved 18 year old boyfriend Edward have planned for Bella's special day? OOC, Romance, Kissing, Cuteness, Lime.


**`Author's Note**

**I'm Back!**

**Now I don't have much readers as of right now, but here is my new story I just thought of last week. I wrote the story on my composition notebook and here it is!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did I would make Robert date me or he will get fired... does anyone think he would care?**

"Come on, come on!" I urged my ancient red truck to go faster. I knew I would make it to school on time but I like to get there early, to just sit there and sulk.

Yes, sulk

Today was my 18th birthday, and I hate it even more this year. This year I want something I CAN'T have. And it is really frustrating. I always wanted this for my birthday ever since I was seven years old. But Renee' was unable to get it for me. And this year I know Charlie wouldn't be able to either.

I finally pulled in Forks High School parking lot, it was starting to get crowded. But I was able to find a place to park. As soon as I stepped out of the truck I heard my full name being called.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Of course I knew who it was. It was my boyfriend.

Edward Cullen

Me and Edward first meant when I moved here from Phoenix Arizona, and he just moved from Alaska two years before. He told me he just turned sixteen, and I was fifteen. We remained best friends, till my sixteenth birthday. When he gave me my first kiss, then we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Happy birthday baby," He said as he approached me, his arms wrapping around my waist. His lips at my ear.

"You look sexy today you dressed differently." I blushed. Edward knew how to make me blush, and I blush ALOT.

"Thank you Edward you don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing a brown shirt with a white button up or course undone. With dark jeans and his black cuff on his wrist.

"Mhmm." He nudged my temple with his nose, making me look up at him. He leaned his face towards mine and pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was gentle, and sweet. My hands went to his unusual hair and they weaved the way through the coppery mess.

"Hey no PDA at school!" We pulled away to see Edward's little pixie sister Alice walking are way. A grin on her face.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked her. He let go of my waist but held my hand. She probably just wanted to wish me happy birthday.

"I'm here to say happy birthday to _my_ best friend. Happy birthday Bella!" She pulled me into a hug.

A few students looked at us like we were blind people juggling babies.

"Um. Thank you Alice." I said. She pulled away and sighed.

"So Edward your plan is all set up, be there by six ok?"

What plan?

"Ok thank you Alice." Edward told her. She smiled and loped off towards the cafeteria. Edward pulled me to his side and began to walk towards are first class.

"What plans?" I asked him as we sat at our table. He grinned.

"You'll see," Was all he said.

**After School...**

I sighed and stood in front of my mirror, before I left the school Edward told me to wear nothing fancy, just casual. "'You don't want to ruin your good clothes'" he told me. So here is was trying to find something 'casual' but trying to still look good. He was gonna pick me up at five o'clock, he said it will take about an hour to get there. And I have no idea where we are going.

I glanced at my alarm clock on my bedside table. The red letters read 4:30pm

_Damn it_

I rummaged through my closet, grabbed old shorts and a nice t-shirt. And put my hair into a ponytail, it was unreasonably warm outside, about 75 degrees but it felt like 90.

I walked down the steps, watching my every move. It isn't fun having a broken leg on your birthday... not that I will know myself. I settled on the couch, flicking on the tv. I just watched the news. There wasn't anything interesting on. So I sat back and watched it.

I let my mind wander. Edward most likely wasn't taking me out to dinner. No party, Alice would _kill_ me if I come to my party in this outfit.

Well I can't think of anything else. I wanted to go to that carnival in Port Angeles though.

I sighed and turned the tv off, throwing the remote on the cushion next to me.

The doorbell rang.

I jumped off the couch and ran to the door. And opened it. There stood Edward a smirk on his face when he saw my nervous expression.

"Hey," I said. He smiled.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He took my hand and his and squeezed it.

"Yea, should I bring a jacket?" His face was thoughtful for a moment.

"No, it isn't supposed to be cold tonight." I nodded.

%#%#$!$%

"Are we there yet?" I moaned. It has been about forty minutes since we left my house. We couldn't even stop to stretch.

"Patience Bella baby, the more you bitch about it, the slower I go." As he said this his foot eased up on the gas pedal.

"Fine," I huffed in frustration. His hand was intertwined with mine on the console, and he squeezed it.

Soon we pulled into a parking lot of a movie theater.

Movie theater?

"Come on," He said and stepped out of his Volvo. I joined him in the front of the car. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the back of the building.

"What are we doing?" I asked nervously.

But as soon as we rounded the corner, I saw it.

A black stretch limo lingered in the back. The setting sun made the black paint shine. My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped. I looked at Edward who was watching me intently.

"Do you like it?" He whispered. He kissed my temple and led me towards the limo. The driver stepped out of the front. He was burly and big. The black cap on his head was tilted slightly.

"Hello Mrs. Swan, Mr. Cullen I will be your driver for tonight." He said.

Why did he sound familiar?

"Emmett?" I asked. I saw Edward smirk at the corner of my eye. Well I knew the limo wasn't cheap, and I knew having Emmett being the driver will make it a little cheaper. And he will get us wherever we need to go much faster.

"Yep. Now please step into the vehicle we need to get going." He said

Pushy

Emmett opened the door, and Edward urged me to go inside. I sat in the back and Edward crawled in next to me.

As the limo started moving Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. My head rested on his chest. I sighed in content.

"You know what?" Edward mumbled. The sunroof window was open, and you could see the treetops and the stars. The moon showed on his face. Edward's eyes were bright with excitement.

"What?" I whispered. I heard him smile. His sweet breath lingered around me, I waited for him to answer but he remained silent. I was about to say his name. But he chuckled.

His hands went up the back of my shirt his fingers traced my spine, went under the clasp of my bra. Making me shudder.

"Edward!" I hissed. He chuckled again. His hand left my back and too my neck.

"Your zipper is down." Edward said.

I flung out of his embrace, and onto my back. My legs went up and pressed together so he couldn't see my zipper. My hands flew to the button and I felt around. _Wait a minute_

I tilted my head up. My zipper was nestled where it is supposed to be, right under the button. I sat up on my elbows and glared at him. His crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Damn it Edward. That was mean!" I said. He shook his head and laughed.  
>"No your just so fucking easy to trick that's all." He said. I was about to smart talk back. But the door opened. I heard people talking and laughing.<p>

"Mrs. Swan, Mr. Cullen we are here," Emmett said. Edward stepped out of the limo, and took my hand.

My eyes were wide as they took in my surroundings. Lights were everywhere people screaming on rides.

We were at... A Carnival! I squealed in delight and threw my arms around Edward's waist. Him and Emmett were laughing.

"Are you excited?" Edward laughed when I nodded my head. We said our goodbye's to Emmett and started walking towards the front gates.

Edward bought our tickets and we walked hand and hand in the Carnival. We stopped next to a ice cream stand. He turned towards me.

"So my beautiful baby, what are you wanting to do first?" his arm wrapped around my waist. I bit my lip and looked around. I have _no_ idea what to do.

My eyes scanned the game stands. I saw a game with for basketball hoops, big toys surrounded them, but a big panda caught my eye.

"I want the panda." I said. And pointed towards the stand.

I watched as a family tried winning a prize. The youngest maybe about six years old. Jumped up and down while pointing to a stuffed pig. I watched the guy who ran the stand grab it and out it in her arms.

"Ok," Edward walked towards the game and pulled out three dollars.

"Give me three." He told the guy. The man gave us three basketballs.

"Do you want to try?" Edward asked me. I shook my head no. Edward smirked and grabbed a ball. And bounced it on the ground. He then threw the ball towards the hoop. It hit the rim and bounced on the hard ground.

Edward cursed.

I laughed when he picked up the next one he threw it and it hit the backboard then landed on a pile of small lions.

Edward turned and walked in a circle. He laughed under his breath. Making me giggle.

He grabbed the last ball and just threw it like a baseball, it hit the panda next to the one I wanted.

!#$!$!

I squeezed the panda to my chest. Edward led me towards the food court. Edward looked annoyed. But I caught him smiling a couple times.

"I won that for you," He said as we walked towards the pizza stand. I rolled my eyes. He would be the one to say that.

"Bribing isn't the same as winning, there is a difference you know." I said.

Did I mention Edward bribed the guy for the panda? He gave up after three tries.

"Hey, at least I tried, when I was younger that game was easy as hell to win." Edward grinned.

"Yes, but I would think a eighteen year old would still beat that game, it didn't even look hard!" I said. We stepped up and ordered are food.

"Ok, you were the one who didn't even want to try. If it was so easy then why didn't you want to try?" He laughed and sat at a picnic table. I picked up my pizza slice and took a very small bite. I never had pizza from a stand. NEVER.

"Good?" Edward watched as I chewed the small piece, the cheese was really good. The pepperoni was a little... spicy?

"I love this pizza!" I took another bite it was way bigger then the first. I looked at Edward's untouched pizza. I frowned and looked up at him. He was playing with his phone under the table. He had an aggravated look on his face.

"Edward what;s wrong?" he looked up at me. He shook his head and shut his phone.

"Nothing," It was barley a whisper. I looked down at my plate. I felt bothered. I knew what is wrong. You see he is having a problem with his family.

His... Father Carlisle had a heart attack last week, when we were all at school and he was getting ready for work when it happened. He was walking down the steps he fell down and cracked a rib.

And he doesn't look so good. Esme Edward's mother is so worried about him, she hasn't been taking care of herself. And she has been ill. And we have been trying to take care of both of them, and it has been really, really, hard.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward snapped his fingers in front of my face. I looked up at him noticing his pizza was gone, and I have another piece still here on my plate, untouched.

"What?" I asked him. He clicked his tongue.

"I asked you if you were ok," He said. A small smile was on his face.

"Oh, yea I'm fine just... drifted for a moment." I said. I reached for my coke and started drinking it like I haven't had any drinks for two days.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He glanced at my plate then towards my face. I nodded.

"Ok then,"

**2 hours and 20 rides and seven games later...**

"Lets come again next year!" I told Edward. As we walked back to the limo.

"Yea." He said. I stuffed my Panda, lion cub, fake vampire teeth, two bags full of candy, and my plastic necklaces and two hot pink cuffs for my wrist inside the limo.

"You know, this was my best birthday ever. Right?" He wrapped his arms around me and leaned against the door of the limo. His hands rubbed my back.

"I had a feeling, your face was so bright with happiness," He muttered. I leaned against his chest and sighed.

I was so tired from tonight I could barley stand, thank god it was Friday.

"It was, the best I ever had." I tilted my head and kissed him on the lips. He pulled me tighter against him his hand wrapping around my neck holding me to him. His tongue twisted with mine, are breaths were heavy when we finally pulled away.

"I love you, always and forever," I told Edward, and pressed my forehead to his.

"I love you too," He said and kissed my again, but it was a gentle peck instead.

He opened the door and I crawled inside pushing my things to the other side of the limo and layed on his chest. I began to fall asleep and before I fell asleep Edward whispered in my ear;

"Happy birthday baby."

**Whew! Another story done!**

**I had this written for about a week, but since I graduated from high school things been kind of hectic around my house so I finally got on and posted it.**

**Hope you enjoyed and if you have time click that little button that says "Review" and leave me one... Please?**


End file.
